


Boreas: Genealogy of the Invernal Sun

by Rhapsodius



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Because Yoichi's past deserves at least SOME closure, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodius/pseuds/Rhapsodius
Summary: After camp ended five years ago, Yoichi and Keitaro found in one another the ends of their red thread of fate. The memories they've made together gave new meaning to Yoichi's life, who, confined to the campgrounds off-season, had to brave through Yoshi and Aiden's wicked plan of reintegrating him into society through formal education - a daunting task, to say the least.And if it weren't for Keitaro, it'd be unbearable. In fact, nothing would make sense in his life without his boyfriend. Despite going through college and hectic internships, there was not a single weekend the Brunette did not dedicate to being by Yoichi's side, intentionally spoiling him with the "cheesy crap" the wolfboy pretended to hate.In those infinitely precious moments, Yoichi would ask himself if he wasn't forgetting something important.If he wasn't just taking life for granted, intoxicated by that dreamy relationship.If there wasn't something dark and terrifying locked up deep in his heart that could bring down all he believed in."Just my imagination", he'd tell himself.It wasn't. It never was.This is the story of a past that should have never been forgotten and of a future that must be erased.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Boreas: Genealogy of the Invernal Sun

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuugh how do you guys write so muuuch?! This is just a 500 word prologue and I'm already dying!
> 
> -ahem-
> 
> Hello there! Welcome to my first (botched) attempt at writing fanfiction (and prose in general)! Camp Buddy as a whole really impacted me, and after reading some great stories in this site (especially Winter's Splendor; like, really guys, go read that NOW), I felt incredibly inspired to... tackle this rather monster of an idea that had been rolling around in my head for a while now.
> 
> Yoichi is among my favorite characters in the game, and while I believe his route was absolutely phenomenal, it also left me with sooo many questions, especially regarding his past.  
> Sooo, my mind started going to all kinds of places as it tried to piece together just what the hell did our wolfboy have to go through to become the person that he was in Camp Buddy... and sadly, a lot of those places were dark, grimey and bloody. Thus, one thing led to the other, and here we are!
> 
> Of course, this is just a short - and purposefully vague - prologue, and I have noooo idea how quickly I'll be able to update this. Also, English is not my first language, and I SUCK at writing prose, so it's prooooobably noooooot... optimal? I'll let you guys be the judge of that LOL
> 
> I've already started writing the next chapter, but hahahahahaha... why is prose so damn hard. Give me back my poems and lyrics! -shakes fist-
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can somehow enjoy this short prologue for now! I'll go about finishing the next chapter based on the reactions I get for this, I guess... hopefully I'll get some! In fact, comments, critique and overall thoughts are gladly welcome and highly appreciated!

The sky was blank. Bleached out. White.

Too white.

He was moving, but not of his own accord. Though not a single cloud dotted that vacant whiteness, the lines of his eyelids slowly rocked back and forth, like an indolent pendulum trying to lull him to a sleep filled with bluer vistas. Yet despite being embraced by a seemingly endless warmth, whose touch made him hover over that world, he couldn’t sleep.

At every other split second, a quiet and muffled sound rang low as if to set a rhythm to that scene, like a dull weight that compresses and reduces all that’s soft, shapeless and fleeting into dust with its unbearable force. For a while, he tried to investigate the source of that noise, until a light, shifting white trace landed on his eyes, thawing immediately into a cold liquid.

_ Ah, _ he thought.  _ It’s snowing. _

Whatever was it that was carrying him seemed to have feet, and they were wading slowly through the packed powder mounds on the ground below. One by one, snowflakes tried to invade his eyes, cheeks and chin, but to his surprise, it was as if the very outline of his face was covered by something that blocked them from touching his skin.

His mind was in a daze, clouded and distant as he stared blankly out into the winter world, before coming together again in a sudden realization: it was snowing, but he didn’t feel cold at all. Instead, he was warm - really warm, enough to make his cheeks burn.

Spying his surroundings, he noticed the lukewarm touch of a strangely comfortable veil: a long, silky fabric dyed deep lilac, which was rolled up around what he thought was his body. It was pressed against an infinite source of human warmth.

He tried to search for that human presence that supported and carried him so desperately through the ice, bundling him up in their arms with gentle but overwhelming strength. But his wandering gaze was met only with the outrageous paleness of the heavens. He tried opening his mouth, as if to call whomever it was that held him there - as if to voice his deranged thoughts.

But his thoughts turned to lead in his throat. He didn’t know how to speak, and his words were an unintelligible babble. As if in response, the moving mass of warmth supporting him shifted ever so slightly, letting out a small giggle.

“Yo-i-chi,” it whispered in a low, husky voice that filled the silence left by the aftermath of his jumbled muttering.

It was the first time he had heard that voice, yet all of it was all too familiar to him.

“Easy, easy… we’re almost there, I promise.”

_ I promise. _ The most innocent yet infinitely deadly sentence one can possibly utter. Where had he heard that before? He scanned his memories, nebulous and turvy, as opposed to the emptiness of the sky… until he found him.

Emerald-green eyes. Brown strands that flowed down and spiked up in a paradoxically delicate dance over a rather unassuming profile. A myriad traces emphasized by a single violet streak- a rebellious shadow which prowled the green and brown marshes, sculpted from the harmonious blend of earthy colors that made up that man; the mark of a promise.

_ Keitaro… is that you? _ He thought, trying to reach out for the distant image of his lover.

But the eyes who hovered over his were of the same magenta that wove his own irises. A deep, resplendent color… yet hiding within it a constellation of sadness.

“Yoichi.” That voice again. “Yo-i-chi.” The way it stressed and elongated every syllable of his name. The low, husky tone. The unknown nostalgia that came from it. The white void of the sky… everything was crushing him, blurring his vision with each flat step echoed around him, braving the snow in front of them.

“Yoichi…”

Blurring, twisting, turning… until everything lost shape and faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN... IT'S VAGUE! AND SNOWY! AND WHITE!!!
> 
> Yeah, it was all very intentional. Bring on the theories! 
> 
> No, but really, I swear that at least some of it will be explained in the next chapter. Whenever that's coming out, that is.
> 
> Again, comments, thoughts and critique is highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
